Unwilling Guardian Angel
by PrincessKanako
Summary: A modern girl is sent back to 19th century Los Angeles, to prevent the death of Zorro and the oppression of the pueblo at the hands of the twisted Alcalde, Luis Ramon. But what difference can one girl make - without affecting the future? Takes place during series.
1. Chapter I

No one knows exactly when the amulet was made. It was rumoured to have special powers that only a select few could unlock. Maybe the rumours were true, maybe not. The amulet's appearance was enough to spur the rumours: it was a dark, diamond-shaped flat stone that hung from a blue beaded chain. Suspended perfectly in the centre was two blue stones, like upside-down diamonds.

The night that the pueblo of Los Angeles came under attack, a small girl was wearing it. When she was struck down, the clasp broke and the amulet clattered to a stop under the statue of Mary in the church. Her heartbroken father had placed the amulet in Mary's outstretched hands in hopes that God would have mercy on his daughter's soul. He lived only long enough to see Zorro die and his lifeless body being carried away. The amulet was retrieved by a boy who had seen the curious object glinting. Eventually, he flung the object into a river and it floated away. Los Angeles gradually returned to normal, though shaken. No one but a select few even remembered the amulet.

It was washed out to sea. It was swallowed by a fish, then carried on a ship when the fish was gutted and eaten. The sailor who found it held onto it as a gift for his daughter once it was cleaned. The daughter wore it for many years and it became a family heirloom. Six generations later, the spoiled brat of a daughter said she "didn't want this old thing" and threw it away. Someone else found it and sold it at a pawn shop. The amulet disappeared mysteriously overnight. Nothing else went missing.

It was strange then…if anyone would have looked closely at the amulet, they would have seen it glowing slightly.

Many more years passed and the amulet had circled the globe three times before it finally came to rest in a church. At first, it was an object of fascination amongst the community, but it was put away in a drawer to keep it safe during renovations. Gradually it was forgotten again. The curator of the church came across it one day when they were doing the spring cleaning. Everything in the dusty storage room was emptied out and sorted through. He held the sparkling amulet up to the light. Then, he remembered that it was his granddaughter's birthday. She was more than happy to keep it and promised to take good care of it. The clasp, which had been broken, was easily mended. It struck her as odd that she couldn't get it off after that, but she didn't mind. She could have sworn that the stone sometimes glowed, but she chalked it up to her imagination.

Then, the dreams started…

_A young woman dressed in old-fashioned clothes serving bowls of stew in a tavern…a bumbling, chubby sergeant with a heart of gold and a big mouth…a well-dressed young man playing the piano…another young man dressed in black silk and masked as he wielded a blade of polished steel…_

The girl never revealed the dreams to anyone, not even her grandfather. The community thought she was strange enough as it was. Her patience with the "real world" was very limited and it was hard for her to get good grades in school. After a week of bizarre dreams and nights punctuated with toying with the idea that she'd finally lost it, the inevitable finally happened.

She was working at the church late one night, humming songs under her breath. Her favourite book, Jane Eyre, was resting on a nearby pew, her rucksack and jacket beside it. The amulet began to glow again and Ariella held up the small pendant and shook it. She thought it was a trick of the light. Her eyes narrowed.

_God…I must be pretty tired...I'm starting to see things_.

The door creaked open. Ariella looked up and immediately felt uneasy. A man in baggy, ripped jeans and a dirty sweatshirt walked towards her. His cap was pulled down so she couldn't see his eyes. The already dim lighting made it nearly impossible to see past the shadows that his hat cast on his face.

"Can I help you?" Ariella asked, straightening up. She'd been polishing the wood on the pews. "Father Matthew's not here," she continued, "but I can get my grandfather if it's important."

"I'm not looking for the priest," the stranger replied in a silky-smooth voice. Ariella wondered how that voice could come out of such a rough-looking human being. Dark stubble from an unshaven beard decorated his jaw-line. His skin looked like paper, white and crumpled.

"Who are you looking for?"

"You."

He inclined his head in a bow. Now, she was really confused.

"You are Ariella Hamilton, aren't you?"

"Yes."

She wished she'd thought to lock the door. If something happened to her, no one would be the wiser until morning. She was supposed to be staying at a friend's tonight, but she'd cancelled, deciding to stay at home until her parents came back the next day.

"I have a message for you."

"Erm…"

_Who is this nut job? _

The man pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and read it out loud.

"The power of love transcends time. Love God and Love Thy Neighbour, the rest comes from the divine."

"**What?**"

She stared at him.

"That's what it says. If you don't believe me, look right here."

"What do you want with me?" she demanded, her hand slipping onto the broom handle. The flimsy plastic might not do much damage, but it might slow him down.

"Your amulet, girl! You didn't think that getting it was an accident, did you?"

"Of course it wasn't an accident," she snapped, "it was a gift!"

The man grinned, as if enjoying a joke she didn't understand.

"Of course it was a gift," he answered, "from above."

Ariella wanted to smack her forehead.

"Don't worry that pretty red head of yours," he said, still smiling, "you'll figure it out soon enough."

"Stop talking in circles and just **tell** me!" Ariella demanded, pissed.

"I'd rather show you."

Before she could object, he seized her arm. The amulet flashed so brightly that it looked as though there had been a lightning strike inside it. The world suddenly blurred around her and went black.

* * *

**So, yeah! Hi! I'm a HUGE fan of NW Zorro, and this idea has been playing on my mind for a long time, so I decided to just post it and see what the reaction is! It's going to be a bit different; I will be following the original episode list, but I won't be doing all of them...if that makes sense, and I'll be tweaking the storyline a bit. This will either be a four separate stories, or one long one; I'll make up my mind about that soon hopefully.**

**Link to a picture of the amulet can be found on my profile!.**

**Oh yeah, ****please ************check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-time updates: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	2. Chapter II

"Ugh…" Ariella groaned, raising a hand to her head. She knew there was such a thing as motion sickness, but she'd never suffered from it before. Weird.

As she looked around, there was only one conclusion she could come to. There were no paved roads, only dust. The houses, the lanterns instead of street lights, the row of horses tethered a few feet from them. Unless her escort was playing a very big joke on her...Turning to face him, she gave him a look and said, "Explain."

"I am not playing a trick on you. What you see before you is Los Angeles, California. It is the year eighteen-twenty. Look around you…if this is a trick, it's a very well-staged one beyond my means."

She shook her head.

"This can't be real."

"Oh, but it is."

"And just who the hell are you, anyway? You come into churches in the dead of night unannounced and you talk in circles!"

Her escort only grinned again. She also noticed that his clothing had changed into a monk's robe, and his face was concealed by the hood.

"How did you do that?" she asked, shocked, glancing down and finding her own clothing had changed.

"The same way I did everything else," he answered cheerfully, "but it's rather complicated. A human could _never_ understand."

"A human? Does that mean you _aren't_ human?"

He chuckled.

"You'll understand later. Now, come on. You'll need a place to sleep, food, and a means to support yourself while I'm away. There's also that other little matter…but I won't start on that for now. First things first."

He motioned for Ariella to follow him around the side of a building, and pushed open a door, nearly scaring the life out of a woman who was chopping a bowl of vegetables.

"Who are you?" she demanded, slamming the knife she had been holding down.

"It is me, Señorita," the man beside Ariella said calmly. Apparently, the woman knew him well enough by his voice that he didn't need to tell her his name.

"And the girl?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing Ariella with dark eyes.

"She is under my protection."

The woman straightened, nodding her head intently.

"I promise you that she will work hard and well. If she doesn't, I will take her somewhere else and pay off her debts. She is to be watched closely around the soldiers and if they violate her, so help me, I will know. No-one but her is to touch her satchel without permission."

Ariella suddenly realized that he held her backpack from the church. What in the…? She was sure he hadn't been holding _those_ a minute ago, either.

"How-?" she started to ask, but his outstretched hand cut her off.

"There will be time for your questions later. In the meantime, follow this woman. She will show you to your quarters for the time being."

"You're leaving me?" Ariella asked, surprised and a little nervous.

"Only for a short time. You have to trust me."

She didn't, but she didn't let him know that. She followed the strange woman through a bustling room that smelled like food and wax, and up two flights of stairs.

"I hope you _are_ a good worker," the woman muttered as she mounted the stairs, "The Señor doesn't just hand out compliments."

She did not talk to Ariella for the rest of the journey.

"Here," she said, gesturing to a tiny room. There was a small window, a bed with a weird bowl thing under it, and a stand with a patterned jug and dish.

"Thanks," Ariella mumbled. Striding across the room, the woman lit a candle that sat snugly in its holder, then turned away and opened the window. She smiled, and went to the door, stopping as she was about to close it.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Ariella Hamilton," she mumbled.

"Ariella," she murmured, trying it out, "A lovely name. I am Victoria Escalante. Now sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered as the door closed quietly.

* * *

**Wow, two reviews already! :') So happy! Thanks to **I'm A Lone Wolf **and** Calamity Carol** for their loverly reviews! How does Victoria know Señor mysterious? Hmm! Intrigue!**

**Oh yeah, ****please ************check out my Facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-time updates: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl **(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	3. Chapter III

_Beautiful, see the cloud, the cloud appear. Beautiful, see the rain, the rain draw near…_

The words of Grandmère Catherine's favourite song floated through Ariella's mind as she scrubbed pots the next day. Her grandparents made her feel warm and safe and happy.

_Who spoke? The little corn ear, high on top of the stalk…_

"Hey, Señorita!"

Wincing at the loud voice out in the bar, Ariella dropped the pot she had been scrubbed and darted out, wiping her hands on a hastily-grabbed cloth as she stood behind the bar.

"I'm so sorry Señor," she said apologetically, glancing up, "I was just-"

She froze. Her mysterious friend was leaning on the other side of the bar.

"How are you, Señorita?" he asked coolly, "Settling in?"

"I want to go home," she snapped, "My family's probably going nuts trying to find me."

"Hmm," he smiled, "I would like to show you something."

"But-"

"This will only take a second."

He drew something out of a pouch around his waist. She recognized it as two small pictures - oh, what were they called... miniatures! Ariella glanced at them. One was of a fair-haired man with a golden beard, the other of a man clothed entirely in black, with a mask covering his face.

"Yeah, they're nice," she murmured quietly, "What of it?"

"You're here because of these two men," he informed her, "that's why I brought you here."

"But-"

"Listen closely. Do everything in your power to help him-" a pointed finger to the masked man "-and stay out of his way." A pointed finger at the blonde man. "He's the Alcalde; kind of like a police chief. Do not push your luck with him."

"Fine," Ariella hissed, "But when do I get to go home?"

She was denied her answer when the sound of thundering hooves drifted through the open door of the tavern.

"Go see. Go on," he urged her. Ariella stuffed the small cloth under the bar and darted out the door. She was trying really hard to keep from drawing even more attention to herself. It was hard when she was a red-head - apparently, red hair was non-existent out here, and it really made her stand out. A team of glossy, chestnut horses entered the pueblo, with a soldier in a white and blue uniform astride. At the head of the column,was a dark, snobbish looking man in dark blue and gold, with a red sash around his waist and a black Napoleonic hat with a red feather. He looked around, his large nostrils quivering as a man in military uniform - Sergeant Mendoza, Ariella remembered - stood in front of them, a big question mark practically hovering over his head.

"I am Colonel Mefisto Palomarez of the Royal Spanish Army," he announced. Ariella stifled a giggle at his pompousness as he looked over his shoulder to his own soldiers. "And they call _this_ a soldier. Pitiful," he sneered, gesturing to the crestfallen Mendoza. "Where is your Commandant?"

"Uh, at his office," Mendoza offered politely, trying for a smile, "It's lunchtime-"

"Get him," Palomarez snapped.

"You just don't 'get' the Alcalde!" Mendoza said, his smile strained.

"Now."

With a shudder, Mendoza hurried over to the squat building to fetch the Alcalde, while Palomarez preened upon his horse. His void-like eyes scanned the pueblo and all its inhabitants, passing over Ariella briefly. She shuddered. His eyes were cold. What was it that Grandmere Catherine always said? Eyes were windows to the soul?

_ Well, if that's the case, then that sucker in uniform doesn't have a soul_.

"Ah, Colonel Palomarez," a blonde man proclaimed loudly (presumably the Alcalde), striding across the plaza as he gestured dramatically with his right hand, "This is indeed an honour!"

Smirking, Palomarez put an arm on the Alcalde's shoulder, walking with him slowly across the plaza. Ariella followed at a distance, trying to hear their conversation.

"..of Zorro has reached Madrid," Palomarez was saying, "I am here to eliminate him."

_Oh shit. Not good._

"Ah, begging your pardon, Colonel," the Alcalde said in an oily voice, that Ariella instantly recognised as an 'I'm sucking up' one. "Zorro is no ordinary bandit. People have taken him into their hearts, they thwart my every effort-"

"_Effort_?" Palomarez scoffed, "I am here for _results_." Shooting the Alcalde a dirty look, the Colonel strode to the middle of the plaza. "The King of Spain orders the arrest and execution of the man known as Zorro."

"You'll never catch Zorro," one of the stall owners spat, folding his arms as he stood defiantly in front of Zorro.

"You are quite wrong about that," Palomarez sneered, gesturing with his hand to a soldier. Said soldier tapped the man on the shoulder, and as he turned, smashed his fist into his cheek, knocking the poor man to the ground where he lay, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"By sunset, I want the name of every person living in this pueblo," the Colonel announced, his voice cool and calculative as he stared at the now (mostly) subdued Alcalde.

"Why? What for?" the Alcalde questioned sullenly.

"There will be a lottery at midnight to determine who will hang at sunrise in the place of Zorro."

"Colonel, you just can't go around executing people without good reason!" the Alcalde exclaimed.

"Perhaps I have not made myself clear." Each word that left Palomarez's lips hung in the air like wasps waiting to strike. "Henceforth, one of your citizens will die, every day-" his gaze skimmed over Ariella's face, framed with copper curls, and she shivered. "-until Zorro is delivered to me." Turning, he snapped ,"Clear the tavern," to his soldiers.

"Not a pleasant man, is he?" a voice murmured in her ear. Ariella glanced over her shoulder to see her 'friend' hovering just behind her.

"That's an understatement," she snorted quietly, flicking a curl behind her ear, "What stuck the stick up _his _behind?"

"Many things, but he'll get what's coming to him in due time," he replied, "In the meantime, you need to keep your guard up. He'll appear soon."

"Who?"

"Zorro, of course," he replied serenely, "He is the reason you're here, after all."

* * *

**Hello people! I am so sorry for the delay; my only excuse is that I lost the dvds, but hopefully everything will be a bit more speedy. Check out my facebook page; link is on my profile! Also, thanks to the lovely people who reviewed - this is for you guys! **

**Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	4. Chapter IV

"Alright, now what am I supposed to do?" Ariella hissed at the hooded figure beside her, as she stood behind Victoria, "That git is going to be here any second."

"Patience, Señorita," he hushed, "I'll tell you soon enough."

Rolling hazel-brown eyes, Ariella crossed her arms and watched as Palomarez strutted into the tavern, fully aware that all eyes were on him - and loving the fact, apparently. She snorted softly.

_What a diva._

"Colonel, I beg you to reconsider," the Alcalde said through clenched teeth. Palomarez sneered at him, his nostrils flaring.

"Snivelling will not bring me Zorro," he replied coldly.

"But summary executions - not even _I_ would conceive of such a thing."

"It is brilliant in its simplicity," the demented Colonel smirked, before his face fell back into its standard frown. "I am here to draw the name of the individual who will face the gallows at sunrise"

"This is not justice! This is murder!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Bring Zorro to me before dawn, and only he will face the hangman's noose," Palomarez continued, acting like he couldn't hear Victoria's noises of outrage beside him.

"Señor," a new voice muttered, in an almost sing-song fashion.

"Careful, Don Diego," Mendoza cautioned a tall man in an expensive-looking blue suit.

"You have particular knowledge of Zorro, Señor?" Palomarez questioned.

"Zorro is a difficult man to know," Don Diego replied after a moment, folding his arms, "We've always been protected by his secret identity. And it has kept us safe from the excesses of the military"

"It's true!" Victoria interjected, "We do not know who he is, or where he is; so, your threats of violence will not help you find him."

"I certainly think it's worth a try." Palomarez smirked, digging a hand into the clay bowl in front of him, "The first person to die under the curse of your Zorro is..." he unfolded the tiny slip of paper, and a broad grin spread itself across his face. "Sergeant Jaime Mendoza."

Poor Mendoza went as white as a sheet, swaying on the spot as the tavern erupted into relieved sighs and whispers.

"You can't be serious!" the Alcalde hissed, "Military personnel should not be included in this!"

"Oh, but they are Señor. Even _your_ name is in the bowl," Palomarez said pleasantly, throwing the scrap of paper back among the rest as the Alcalde's face went slack.

"What?"

"Persist with your interference and yours will be the _only_ name in the bowl," the Colonel continued pointedly, gesturing lazily to the quivering Mendoza as he turned and left, "Take him!"

Two of his personal guards forced Mendoza's hands behind his back as he struggled, his face pleading as he gazed at the Alcalde. The blonde looked shell-shocked.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant," was all he could manage as Mendoza was hauled out of the tavern, people pressing themselves away from him as though he had a terrible disease.

"Zorro should have shown himself by now," Victoria said quietly, looking lost and vaguely hurt.

"Don't worry. Zorro will help somehow," Don Diego replied vaguely, his brow furrowed.

"Unless he's learnt what we already know," the Alcalde muttered.

"What's that, Alcalde?" Don Diego asked.

"That Colonel Palomarez is a man with no mercy."

The caballero cast a glance across the tavern before returning his gaze to the Alcalde. Ariella felt a hand grasp her elbow and pull her towards the kitchen. Once behind the thick blanket, she turned to stare questioningly at her companion.

"Alright, so, what's with all the privacy?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Now, my dear," he muttered, tucking his arms into the billowing sleeves of his monk's robe, "Listen _very_ carefully to what I'm about to tell you..."

* * *

_If I could go back in time and kick my own ass_...Ariella swore under her breath as she sat shivering on the church roof - where she'd been for the last four hours, at _his_ instance. Apparently, she was supposed to sit here and wait until Mendoza was standing at the gallows, and according to her 'friend' Miguel (who'd _finally_ offered her a name), she'd receive further instructions.

_So much fun_, she thought wryly, rubbing her arms. _I've always loved the waiting game. _The sun had begun to rise, and there was already a crowd gathering in the plaza - and no sign of any instructions that she was aware of.

"Oh for the love of..." she grumbled, scrambling to a crouching position before beginning to crawl to the rope she'd climbed up to get to this ridiculous place, "I give up."

Hand outstretched to grasp the first knot, she froze as the rope twitched and a large, black-gloved hand appeared in front of her...followed by a masked face. She gulped.

"Uhm...buenos dias?" she tried weakly, scooting back as Zorro stood in front of her, tall, dark, and _very_ intimidating.

"Buenos Dias, Señorita," he replied pleasantly, though his eyes were narrowed slightly. "May I ask why you are on top of the church roof?"

Ariella could feel her face redden slightly.

_Oh…I hate my cheeks,_ she thought irritably. A variety of things could make her turn as rosy as an apple: being too warm, drinking too much coffee, some of the medicines she took, or, in this case, being embarrassed. It had been one of her biggest aggravations since she had been twelve and gotten her first crush. Couple that with her flaming red hair, and it looked like someone had put a match to her.

"I'm waiting for someone, Señor. I was told to be here by dawn…it took me awhile to climb up in this," she rambled, gesturing at her ankle-length brown skirt. He said nothing for a brief moment, but his lips twitched slightly.

"Your name, Señorita?"

"Ariella."

"An honour, Señorita," he replied smoothly, holding out a hand. Ariella grasped it with her own and was pulled upright before he placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Her cheeks flamed again.

"Likewise, Señor," Ariella answered briskly, dropping her hand down by her side. "Now, since you're the only one up here, I'm assuming I've to help you in some way." Aside, she muttered, "And just why that annoying idiot couldn't tell me who is completely beyond me..."

"I accept no help, Señorita," Zorro said, folding his arms, "It guarantees no military retribution on those close to me."

Ariella could feel her temper starting to fray. Yes, he was being very noble and all, but she was supposed to help him; heck, she'd just spend the night outside in the cold, rather than curled up in bed like she'd wanted to. On top of that, she'd gone into the freaking past, with no clue how to get home, or when she'd be able to.

"Look; as, um, noble as that statement is, I was told that if I helped you, I could go home," she replied, her fists clenching, "I want to go home, therefore, I'll help you. And," she added, pointing a finger at him, "In case you think I'm an ice-queen, I also want to put that smug bastard Palomarez in his place. I like Mendoza, and he shouldn't have been arrested because that asshat ordered it."

Blinking slowly, a grin settled on Zorro's lips.

"Colourful language, for a Señorita," he commented. Ariella shrugged, her head tilting slightly and causing her flame-coloured curls to brush the top of her right shoulder.

"This is nothing. You should see me when I _really_ get started."

"Very well. Since I can't convince you otherwise..." he pulled out a bow, and several prepared arrows from the satchel underneath the back of his cape. "How good of a shot are you?"

* * *

There was a small meeting in a secret chamber across the street from the church. Neither Ariella nor Zorro (or anyone else for that matter) knew about it. Miguel entered the room, still dressed as a priest. There were two or three others there as well. There was a petite young woman who wore an indigo-coloured hood with silver trim and there was a very large man who was decked out in full battle armour.

"What have you gotten this poor girl into? Can't you see that she's going to flounder? What were you thinking, bringing her into the past!" the woman snapped, her voice as hard as steel.

Miguel merely smiled.

"She wasn't happy where she was. The pendant went to her, just was as planned. Do you know how hard it was to get that thing to her? I kept an eye on it, making sure that it didn't get lost, broken, or otherwise defaced."

The armoured man placed his hand on Miguel's shoulder as bangs and shouts filtered through from the plaza.

"Listen…I know that you have good intentions with the girl. I can see that you chose very carefully, but that doesn't guarantee a match. Even if he does come to his senses, they'll have the whole outside world to deal with. A man and woman in love isn't of concern here, but a caballero and an outsider - that will start their tongues lashing."

"But they will have each other and they will have God," Miguel argued, "her faith is strong…I hear her prayers constantly, even if she tries to hide it. She is exactly what he needs. No more of these silly rules and limitations. The outside world will be the easy part."

Realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Miguel at the moment, the armoured man merely shook his head and smiled.

"Well…pray tell then, what exactly do you intend to do? We have pieces that don't quite fit together."

"Well, fortunately for us, Palomarez's haste will be his downfall - within the hour, he'll have left Los Angeles."

"All right, then what?" the woman asked exasperatedly.

"Then, curious, Zorro will try to find out all he can about Los Angeles's newest addition. He'll begin trusting her, and she'll play her part to perfection."

"What can she do?"

Miguel grinned.

"Oh, a great deal, my friends. A great deal."

* * *

"I'm going down," Zorro muttered, tossing the rope over the ledge where Ariella sat, firing her arrows.

"Alright," she grunted, rubbing her cheek quickly, "I'll join you soon. And Zorro?" she grinned wickedly at his inquiring look. "Kick that Colonel's ass."

"Brigadiers, bring me the head of Zorro!" Palomarez bellowed below, as several horses galloped past the church, the Alcade on one of them.

"With pleasure, Señorita," he laughed, before disappearing down the rope. Notching the last arrow, Ariella took aim.

"Hold still, Sergeant. Hold _very_ still," she muttered, a practiced eye sighting down the arrow's shaft, the string of the bow taut.

Biting her lip softly, her fingers went slack, and the string released with a twang, followed immediately by the thunk of an arrow, burying itself in the dirt beyond the gallows as Mendoza sank to his knees, a delighted smile on his face as the now severed rope hung uselessly around his neck. Ariella smirked with satisfaction, hiding the bow behind the low wall around the roof of the church. Climbing down the rope was slightly more tricky then climbing up - she had to be slow to avoid detection, despite Zorro currently causing a commotion. Let them think Zorro had fired the arrows. She didn't need to be associated with this little incident in the eyes of the pueblo. Eventually, her feet touched ground and she let go of the rope gladly. Sidling into the crowd, she slowly made her way towards Victoria and the now-freed Sergeant.

"Zorro will win," Victoria was saying confidently as she slipped behind them.

"Palomarez has never been beaten!" Mendoza interjected, looking shocked.

"Then it's about time someone did, isn't it?" Ariella said coolly.

"Ariella! Where have you been?" Victoria exclaimed.

"Around," she answered vaguely, laughing and clapping as Zorro pulled the lever on the gallows where he and Palomarez had been duelling, and the Colonel landed very ungracefully on his fat behind. Zorro winked, then pulled Palomarez from underneath the scaffold who seemed very dazed.

"As we agreed Colonel," Zorro said pointedly and clearly, "You must leave Los Angeles. Señor, may I borrow your mount?"

A middle-aged man was grinning as he pulled over a grey donkey. Palomarez shook his desperately, before Zorro landed a resounding blow on his cheek, the force knocking him out - and onto the donkey. Giving the poor animal a slap on the rump, the entire pueblo laughing and pointing, just as the Alcalde and Palomarez's troops arrived back.

Ariella would swear afterwards that she'd never laughed so much in her life at the looks on their faces.

* * *

**Hello people! This story will be updated every Thursday, just so you know. Check out my facebook page; link is on my profile! Also, thanks to the lovely person who reviewed - this is for you! **

**Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	5. Author's Note

Hi everyone.

Unfortunately, since I've gotten a new job, I've had to move, which means that the internet is not that easy to access. However, I'm hoping that by the time I get my first lot of wages, I can get a wireless receiver thingy, and write without disturbing my boss. Please bear with me for one week, if you don't mind. I'm writing the chapters, I just can't post them!

Much love, Princess Kanako x


End file.
